<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>curiosity killed the cat (good thing i have nine lives) by PictureMeBroken</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27658276">curiosity killed the cat (good thing i have nine lives)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PictureMeBroken/pseuds/PictureMeBroken'>PictureMeBroken</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, after mapping out the plot this is actually gonna end up with feelings~, cheol will fuck anything that moves basically, idk how this came to be born tbh i don't even ship jeongcheol???, jeonghan says he's straight, this is literally just multiple jeongcheol porn things idek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:36:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>782</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27658276</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PictureMeBroken/pseuds/PictureMeBroken</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Jeonghan is definitely straight, 100%, but Seungcheol exists and he's horny so why not.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>curiosity killed the cat (good thing i have nine lives)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I really do not understand how this came to be born, but here it is. Shameless JeongCheol porn. .-.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Jeonghan is straight. He’s never questioned that. He’s never contemplated kissing another guy, dating another guy, fucking another guy. It’s never needed contemplation, it just didn’t appeal to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That’s not to say he doesn’t think men are handsome. He thinks Joshua has the prettiest eyes he’s ever seen, on a male or female. The freckle above Junhui’s lip sparks a whole new love of body markings for him. Jihoon - well, honestly everything about Jihoon is just attractive, he can’t deny that, but his hands specifically can only be described as elegant and mesmerizing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>However, he’s never once, in all 25 years he’s been alive, thought that another man’s cock was attractive. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then again, before now, he’s never seen Seungcheol’s. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’s seen it of course, they’ve showered and changed together before, but he’s never seen it like it is now, thick, swollen, a bead of precum catching the light at the tip. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol’s eyes are wide in shock, the hand previously tugging on his cock moving to cover it as the other comes up to pull the laptop screen down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“J-Jeonghan, I thought you went out with the others.” His voice is choked, cracking around the words as his face turns the prettiest shade of pink Jeonghan’s ever seen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’s not sure what possesses him to do it, but Jeonghan strides further into the elder’s room, closing and locking the door behind him. Seungcheol sputters when Jeonghan flops onto the bed next to him, snatching the laptop away from the leader to open it up and look at the video he has playing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan clicks his tongue in approval. The woman on screen in gorgeous, perky breasts a perfect handful with pretty little diamonds sparkling on the ends of the barbells through her nipples, waist thin and toned, and pink lips spread around a thick cock - both sets of lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol is still struggling to think of something, anything to say to diffuse this situation as Jeonghan hits play and sets the laptop down in the thin strip of space between their legs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“W-what-” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan cuts Seungcheol off with a pointed look at his still stiff cock, tugging his own pants down his thighs to expose his own. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol seems to get the point when Jeonghan begins to run his fingers over his growing erection. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The elder turns his attention back to the screen then, resuming the steady rhythm he’d had before after a few awkward strokes.  Jeonghan finds himself listening to the way Seungcheol breath hitches, glances over just in time to see the rapper sink teeth into his bottom lip and catch the way his eyes fall to Jeonghan’s hand where it moves in his lap. He’s not sure what it is that comes over him, but Jeonghan moans a little louder than necessary, his free hand slipping further down, nails dragging along the skin of inner thigh. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol’s head falls back against the wall with a groan at the sound. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cheollie,” Jeonghan whispers, curiosity overpowering everything in his being as warmth pools in his stomach. He removes his hand as Seungcheol’s strokes slow, turning his head to meet the elder’s eyes. He reaches out, fingers wrapping around Seungcheol’s wrist to pull his hand to the space on his stomach where his cock rests. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol’s eyes widen, but he doesn’t pull away and Jeonghan finds himself reaching out to run his fingers along the underside of Seungcheol’s dick, relishing In the way it twitches up into his hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’s never jacked another guy off before, but it’s a lot like doing it for himself, with a lot more emphasis on teasing, the slow buildup, and Jeonghan finds that he likes the sounds Seungcheol makes when he flicks his thumb up over the slit a lot more than he should. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They each quicken their pace, breathing erratic.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan squeezes when Seungcheol whimpers, teeth digging into his bottom lip once more and the sound of Seungcheol calling his name as he paints his chest is enough to have Jeonghan following right behind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol continues to stroke him softly, riding it out through the very last waves of Jeonghan’s orgasm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That was,” Jeonghan makes a face as he pulls his hand away and glances over the two of them. “Messy.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol laughs, the sound too loud in the silence as Jeonghan realizes the video had stopped playing, and gets up to gather a towel that he hands to the younger. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol nods as they clean themselves up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, that was fun. See you, Cheollie.” Jeonghan smiles sweetly as he buttons his jeans back up, running his fingers through his hair and exiting the room before Seungcheol even has a chance to respond.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>